Pleasuring Lords
by Doublebend
Summary: Sasuke had never thought that Yukimura would view him with anymore interest than a friend, a father. But what if his lord had felt for him, in the same way as Sasuke did in return? Yukimura/Sasuke, shota, yaoi, etc and etc. Step right up to R&R!


Hello, readers! Hmm, putting an author note right before a story like this is kinda weird...so I'll cut it off quick. This is a Yukimura/Sasuke fic, so if you don't like yaoi, shota or stuff like that, leave before you start throwing flames my way. I love my review page, please don't hurt it. If you love this stuff, then by all means continue!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah-de-blah. They should show more YukiSasu scenes in the real manga.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the room warily as he stepped into it. Yukimura had asked him to visit after dinner, if he could, and if he wanted to. Of course he had wanted to, having been bored to death for the past few days, no missions to speak of and no enemies nearby who he had any intentions of fighting. So he had decided to take the risk of being pounced on entrance, if it meant he would have the prospect of fighting strong opponents for one mission or another.

And so, it had come to be that he was to blink and peer into the darkened room, with hardly enough light streaming through the shades of the window to fill the whole room.

Surprisingly, he had not felt the presence creeping up behind him until the very last moment. It seemed that Yukimura had been trying very hard to keep himself hidden for the grand finale of glomping him from behind.

'A~hn, Sasuke-ku~n!'

'What the- Yukimura! _Don't _do that!' He flushed as he tried to turn too late, feeling the arms circle quickly around his middle to pull him closer to the larger body, the head bent and pressed next to his neck, long, black hair tickling it as they fell around him silkily.

'Eeh, but Sasuke is so cute when he acts surprised!' He snuggled his head closer to Sasuke's, grinning widely as he felt the heat off the boy's cheeks.

'That statement has no logic in it, you know that? Now let me go, I thought we needed to talk about something?'

A low chuckle right next to his ear; he felt harmonized shivers down his spine as they vibrated on his skin. 'Who said anything about _talking_, Sasuke?' With that, he tilted his head just a bit so that he was facing the side of the smaller boy's head, and took his earlobe in his mouth.

Sasuke let out an involuntarily gasp, but he could not pull away as at the same moment, one of Yukimura's arms at his waist had reached up to press at the opposite side of his head, while the other held him strongly, firmly, at his hips to prevent him from simply walking away.

'Mm? What's the matter, Sasuke?' Yukimura whispered seductively into his ears, and the shivers were back again. 'Are you…nervous?' His smile could be felt through his nips on the ear and the soft flesh around it, making Sasuke whimper from the thrill of the touches.

Sasuke's mind was awhirl as Yukimura continued with his antics, moving from his ear to his neck, suckling at it and quite possibly leaving a mark, judging from the sudden use of sharp teeth and the abrupt pain that made him cry out. Encouraged by the otherwise soft, purr like sounds Sasuke was making the more he touched around certain areas, Yukimura moved downwards a little more, lingering at his collarbone and licking his way across it.

Sasuke snapped out of it when a slight hesitation ended the alluring sensations. He began to writhe in Yukimura's startled arms, but they were still strong, and quickly stilled him with extra forced pressed against him. However, it did not stop his high, frantic voice.

'Yu-Yukimura! You can't do this to me, I don't-'

Yukimura looked up at him from his current position, still standing behind him with his upper body, which had his clothes hanging off on one shoulder, draped around his in an effort to try and reach his front. He lifted his trailing mouth just slightly off from the chest. 'And there I was thinking that you were starting to enjoy it,' he hissed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to get his heart beats back to normal, his breath hitching as the warm breath washed up to him. 'I-I don't,' he started off weakly, but slowly gained more strength. 'I don't want to do, thi-this, with you!' he stated loudly, trying extremely hard to ignore his body's pleadings as it yearned for more of Yukmura's warmth, the dancing fingers and the hot, thick tongue. 'What- what in the world led you to assault me like this!?'

Yukimura gave a small laugh, straightening back up again to nuzzle Sasuke under his chin. 'You use such strange words, Sasuke,' he mused, his breath tickling him there. 'Assault? More like, seduce, don't you think?' He grinned as he heard- and felt- Sasuke take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 'But if you really don't want to…' He sighed, obviously very disappointed, and released the smaller boy as suddenly as he had gotten hold of him, and stepped back. His eyes watched every movement the other boy made, the surprised posture he kept rigidly the same for a time from being held so tightly; the arms stuck to his sides, one leg bent to keep him from buckling, chest heaving slightly upwards from where he had been tilted for Yukimura's tongue to meet his front. He quickly shook himself out of the shock of being let go of so easily, and spun to meet his smiling master.

'What- what was _that _for!' Sure, he had been hugged and patted a fair few times- scratch that, almost fifty times a month- much to his disparagement, but biting and licking…and _kissing_…him in such places were definitely different to all these normal actions.

Yukimura cocked his head, still smiling that easy, light smile of his, at Sasuke's furious, confused expression. 'You'll have to be more specific, Sasuke. I don't quite get what you mean.'

Sasuke blushed intensely as he fully felt the older man's gaze upon him. 'We…we're both guys, and what's more, I'm still _twelve_- not to mention, I'm your servant! No matter how much you wanted to, you can't take advantage of me this way!' He did not allow the small amount of tears shed themselves, to make themselves shown to his master standing in front of him.

Sasuke was not stupid. Far from it. And he was certainly not under informed. He had heard of the powerful kings and lords who take children the same age as him as wives, concubines, or simple sex slaves- and he knew that a surprisingly large number of them had been boys, the same as he. When a woman wouldn't do for a night of heated torture and cries of pureness shattered, the disgusting rulers had turned to innocent boys, ripping them apart from the insides and rendering them to even more vulnerable, pitiful creatures who would carry the scar in their hearts, if not anywhere else as well, for the rest of their lives. He had learnt all this from his tutor Jyuuyushi, Kakei, from parts of his history lessons and others, many others where the subject of ruling lords and such entered his education.

He had, of course, thought it filthy, sickening, but he understood that humans did many unbelievable things, and now he could accept that tainting themselves with such vulgar acts was like their favourite pastime, the top of their lists. And it was not as though he had imagined Yukimura being the same way before. But he had never got that far in his thoughts, for no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't see Yukimura taking such interest in him that way, and the gentle man holding such hobbies as making love and dirtying small children seemed impossible to him for the matter.

…Then again, always calling out to every girl he meets on the street, stopping at every brothel he sights for a night to drink and snuggle up with the women there, trying to chat up at least one girl for a "walk" in every teahouse he comes across…suddenly, Yukimura with a house full of concubines didn't seem like such an impossible idea. But, still, he had trusted him, knowing that even Yukimura had his limits. He had even allowed himself to be counted, grudgingly, as a child, for it seemed that everyone viewed him as one, even Yukimura. So he had been sure that the Sanada head would not lay a hand on him, with his strong faith and admiration as the support beam of his uncertain foundations.

But hadn't he, in reality, just violated this unspoken rule Sasuke had believed in so sturdily, by letting his lips run wherever they wanted to on his body? Hadn't he just proven that he could be as greedy and revolting as the emperors and kings of the past, of now and forever on?

…No. This was Sanada Saemonnosuke Yukimura they were talking about. The general of utmost trickery and cunningness, the man who the Jyuuyushi had sworn to protect with their lives. He must have a reason.

Said man teetering on the brink of Sasuke's trust was looking at him with a bewildered expression. '"Take advantage of?"' he repeated, staring at Sasuke hard. Not able to think of anymore responds to this, he merely nodded dumbly. 'I would never do such a thing of you. Look, Sasuke- I suppose we started this off on the wrong foot. Sit down, there's something I want to talk over.'

Now utterly bemused, Sasuke did as he was told. However, he couldn't help but get the feeling of anticipation, that he was about to get some answers- even if it had to start with questions first.

Yukimura sat directly across him, on the tatami of the large, dim room. Most of his face was shadowed in the dark, so Sasuke could not tell his expression. However, when he spoke, he sounded calm.

'Sasuke, when did you start having feelings for me?'

Blushing tomato red at this unexpected attack, Sasuke reeled back from where he sat. 'Wha- what-'

'You heard me. And don't bother making up some excuse- I want a straight answer, as I had for months, and I want it _now_.'

The demanding tone was sudden, absolute. Sasuke thought that he saw something flash in the darkness of where his master's eyes would be, and wondered if it was something primal, something he should avoid. However, he replied, though hesitantly, but truthfully. 'I-I don't know,' he mumbled, not even taking the direct route to acknowledge that he indeed loved Yukimura. 'I-I, just never could stop staring at you, and when I noticed and tho-thought about it, I started to feel h-hot, and I couldn't get my thinking straight, and you-'

He stopped, words which had run so smoothly out of his lips cutting off completely as the realization of his roundabout confession finally made itself known to him. The comprehension made him feel oddly choked up, his thoughts harder to express, but he kept on talking. He continued his declaration, ignoring the tight sensation closing down on his chest, trying to shake away the desperate feeling that was rising swiftly.

'You were always in my mind, you would never go _away_, and all of a sudden I started to feel strange whenever I was around you, and it got worse day by day, especially when you t-touched me, a-and even just spoke to me, it was so _hard _for me t-to hide it, and it's – it's all your fault, for making me feel like this, making me saying all this…'

He was crying now, big, fat tears rolling down his smooth cheeks as he stopped his rambling and broke down into an embarrassed, tearful heap on the floor. His face was scarlet, and he was quite sure it was shining red in the dim light, judging from the heat. This only added to the humiliation, and he sobbed even harder. Covering his mouth with his palms to prevent his hiccupping to be released, he shrank away from the staring man opposite to him, ashamed to have himself be seen in such a state, and after giving his first ever, strong felt confession to the man he loved most in his life too.

He felt as though he was in disgrace. No more than a child found right in the middle of a wrong doing, and yet so much more than that…A separate emotion convinced him it was because he had just blown his one and only chance of getting things right, to earn an excuse to stay at Yukimura's side forever. Not just as a servant, but a true, even secret, lover, and definitely not a plaything.

However, it seemed that Yukimura was not ready to give a straight answer yet.

'Was this around the time you started to have the wet dreams?' he asked softly.

Sasuke jerked up from his position some way in front of the curious, dark eyes. 'What-'

'Kosuke found some "dirty" sheets stashed in a hollow tree someway down the river she usually goes to wash at. Now, who's the only person we know who will go to such extents to hide the evidence?'

Sasuke's already flushed face darkened even more. 'I didn't-'

'Hmm. Well, boys your age always go through these stages once in their life. Some may have many similar events to yours, while others may have none in their lifetimes. It varies for everyone, so there's no need to be embarrassed to tell people about it. Whoops- there goes the waterworks again.'

Sure enough, the wet streaming down his face and dripping off the tip of his little chin. He quickly shook them away, and finally snapped to his usual, irritable self. 'How…how do you expect me to tell others something like that!? I don't see how _anybody_ could do that, if they didn't want to die of humiliation…Least of all you! Why…I couldn't….You, never treated me anymore than a child! As though you always hoped for me to see you as a father figure one day! But then, just now, you spring that _trick_ on me…How am I supposed to, how do you expect me to accept that!?'

He paused in his stuttered speech to take a breath or two, but waited even longer in fascination of Yukimura's face. It was, of course, one of surprise, but still held the gentle, placid smile on his lips, which was slowly turning into one of understanding.

'Oh, Sasuke…I never thought of myself as your father. And now that I know you do not see me as one either, I guess there's no holding back.'

'What are you-'

He was suddenly pounced on by the older man, and, his face still wet with tears, fell backwards onto the tatami. Wincing as his back hit it, he flinched when Yukimura planted both his arms on either side of him to support himself above the small boy's body. He made no efforts in hiding his wide smile etched across his face, as his long, black hair swept forward from his shoulders, hanging like curtains around his visage. Sasuke stared up at him with a mild expression for half a second, before blushing crimson at the feeling of being underneath his master.

'Yukimura…what do you think-'

'I'm thinking about making some things clear tonight, once and for all,' Yukimura smiled. 'Okay, let's go down the checklist, shall we?'

He shifted his weight to one arm in order to raise the other, and, drawing it closer to his face, he lifted a finger and stared directly down at Sasuke. 'One: You love me. Correct?'

'Yukimura, I don't see-'

'Sasuke, answer the question.'

'…Correct,' It should be impossible for him to go any redder now.

'Alright. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?' he beamed down at his young shinobi, who had turned his head to one side to avoid any eye contact. 'And two,' His raised arm dropped down to place itself on the boy's chin, tilting it back to it's original position so he was, once again, staring into Yukimura's dark blue eyes. 'I love you, too.'

Sasuke blinked. 'You…do…?'

A low chuckle, deep and suggestive. And Sasuke's lips were engulfed with those rosy, larger ones of his master.

'Nnh-!'

Yukimura had plunged his tongue through the slightest opening he could find between Sasuke's lips. Ravishing the insides of his mouth, he licked the walls of the dark cave, prodding and stroking the other's tongue as it rose up to play. Eventually the dancing was overpowered, and Yukimura tried to deepen the kiss, driving himself downwards with as much force as possible, as though he was hoping to slip down Sasuke's throat. The younger boy had his eyes scrunched up tight, suppressing the notion to gag as Yukimura continued exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth. Yet the writhing of the thick, wet muscle felt so good, every movement of it sending shivers as it brushed the inside of his cheeks. Eventually, he got used to it and his features relaxed as the throbbing, rising delight in the body heat and additional weight laying on top of him came growing from some unbidden part of his heart, along with the raging bliss that covered his mind and wiped out every other thought in his head. The pressing mouth clumsily slipped occasionally from it's position in the excitement, shifting till they fit perfectly together again, and he felt the rush of heat under his skin, in his blood…

When Yukimura finally pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them both before breaking to fall, Sasuke failed to stifle the whine that rose in his throat amidst the pants. Not able to deny it any longer, he reached up to grab the hems of his master's kimono around his neck, tugging on it with such urgent need that the man could hardly be blamed for laughing out loud.

'What?' asked Sasuke viciously, hands still clenching fistfuls of the layered clothing.

'Nothing,' Yukimura grinned. 'It's just that…I've never seen you this way before.'

Indeed he hadn't. Sasuke was staring up at him with new, lust crazed eyes, the golden pupils half lidded and dazed, a slight pink tinge stretching across his smooth face. A few pricks of tears had formed at the rim from the shock and vigor. His tiny mouth was still slightly open, sharp, little pink tongue showing out as he panted roughly from the recent exercise. Some drool was still evident around that soft, glossy lips, trickling downwards towards his neck. His fringe of white hair fell about haphazardly on his sweaty forehead, the rest sprayed around him on the floor.

The blush darkened again, but Sasuke kept up his efforts to coax Yukimura back down to his lips again. 'More, Yukimura,' he breathed. 'You need to give me _more_.'

Yukimura gently brushed away the sweat and hair from the little boy's face. 'Where did we get this new courage from, hmm?' he murmured, still staring at the beautiful view right in front of his eyes. 'First kiss, I'm hoping?'

Sasuke nodded vigorously, as though hoping that this answer will lead him to a similar activity he so needed, now trying to sit up to claim the older man's lips himself. However, his attempts were ground back into the earth as Yukimura used both his arms to grab hold of his shoulders and push them back down. Climbing over to sit himself over Sasuke's hips, barely touching the front, he smiled down at the heavily breathing boy. 'Patience, Sasuke. Your eagerness may lead you to regret this later.'

Sasuke scowled up at him, struggling to get himself free. 'I _won't _regret it!'

'You have no idea,' said Yukimura quietly, leaning forwards to place his own, cool forehead against the boy's. 'Trust me, Sasuke…Calm down and think a bit, please.' He glanced once into the surprised golden eyes, before closing his darker ones and breathing evenly, deeply.

Sasuke, however, was staring at the face so close to his own in disbelief.

_How do you expect me to calm down like this???_

He couldn't close his eyes; his master's face before him was to enchanting to be denied a look. His breathing, he could feel and hear, was getting rapider and shallower- he couldn't focus, he couldn't fight the urge, to just tip his chin up and claim those lips…

He found himself doing so, straining his neck to close in on Yukimura as slowly and unnoticeably as possible. There was not a twitch on the man's blank facial expression or the arms on his shoulders, so he took this as a good sign and advanced forwards, inching closer to the lips above him. His breath was fanning over the other man quite strongly now, there was no way he couldn't have felt it, yet there was still no move from him. The red surface was just about to brush over the other-

-But then, the familiar shock came racing back to him, hitting him with all the power it could muster. He jerked back, breath hitching up again, and frantically closed his eyes, turning his head away to the side. Yukimura opened his own eyes, and smiled.

'Good. You stopped yourself.'

Underneath the painful jolt he had received from the memory of the feeling from not over ten minutes ago, Sasuke experienced infuriation somewhere in the back of his mind. Yukimura had been doing nothing but testing him. However, he was too preoccupied with the sudden fear and sickening lurch that had entered, unbidden, into him.

The fear that Yukimura was really only using him. The disgust aimed at himself, Sarutobi Sasuke, for falling for such a trap, had pleaded for _more_ at the ecstasy of the first go. He was only lucky that Yukimura had decided to stop it at there.

But, shadowing that all, was the gigantic existence of misery and unappeased worry. If Yukimura really had tricked him, and his words were all lies, then where would that land him, Sasuke?

Desperate to get an answer he could convince himself was the truth, he shut his eyes tight to think up the most appropriate question for it. With the disorder in his swimming thoughts disturbing his much sharper senses, it was a difficult task.

'_I love you, too.'_

'Sasuke?'

Yukimura was peering over at the back of his shinobi's head anxiously. Had he done something wrong?

'…Lies…'

'Eh?'

'All lies!' Sasuke swept his head back towards Yukimura, glaring with a new found anger in his eyes. Yukimura jerked back involuntarily, surprised at this sudden change of mood. 'You don't care about me- you can't! Even if you didn't view me as your charge, your child, then you certainly have _known _me as your servant! Your "love" isn't anything like the real thing! You could order me to do things with you, but no, you thought it will be interesting to play with my feelings- you thought it will be fun to tease me, to make me fall deeper for you! Isn't that right? Because why else would you…'

The last words caught in his throat. _Why else would you say you love me?_

He couldn't be loved. He was a killer, a monster, wearing the mask of a young, small child. Yukimura…Yukimura knew all that, but had felt safe because he was aware of the strong feelings Sasuke had held towards him…and, for his own pleasure, had seized that to manipulate him, and hurt him…

In the end, Yukimura was no better than those lords who abused their power, and helped themselves to their share of children to devour.

A strong hand came down gently on the side of his face, cupping it and caressing it with unbelievable warmth and tendency. Sasuke blinked at the face of the man above him. 'Ah…'

Yukimura's eyes were sad, his mouth a little drooping line. The sincere anxiety in his expression was enough to make Sasuke's still doubting heart ache. 'Did you see me as such a person, Sasuke?' he whispered. Sasuke didn't know how to respond, and when he said nothing, Yukimura let out a deep sigh. '…Very well. I guess it was my fault, jumping you like that out of the blue…I'm sorry. I only wanted to see you surprised, and I realize that was foolish and selfish of me.' Another regretting sigh, and he pushed himself off of the startled young boy. 'I can see I am not wanted. If you want me to leave you alone, I-'

'No!' Sasuke leapt to his knees and grabbed the back of Yukimura's neck, almost dangling off of it, his arms stretched high, due to the immense height difference. 'No,' he repeated, standing up for better leverage. The simple word held so many feelings in it, the tone he said it in was evidence enough. Enough for Yukimura to understand.

He pressed his face closer, and breathing in once slowly, closed the gap between his and his master's surprised, open lips. Licking around the edges of Yukimura's mouth, he was taken aback to find it tasting salty, before realizing it was his own tears dropping from his closed eyes. Timidly, he advanced inside, trying to imitate the skills Yukimura had shown before, turning the positions of his mouth awkwardly in an attempt to find the right fit. After allowing the exploring to continue a little, Yukimura joined in, his own tongue twisting in rhythm with the little boy's. When Sasuke pulled back for air, the all too eager muscle shot out to follow him through, and Sasuke found himself responding likewise as their tongues met outside both of their mouths, curling around between them in the air, fighting for dominance. Yukimura interrupted the battle by lurching forward again, enveloping the two and keenly sucking on Sasuke's smaller one. The owner could do nothing but wait still as the mouth closed in on him tightly, drawing him ever closer till their mouths were together again for another deep, bruising kiss.

When they finally pulled away, gasping for air, Yukimura leant forward to lick Sasuke's cheek- he realized, to get rid of the running tears. 'Don't cry, Sasuke,' he whispered next to the boy's ear, making him shiver slightly. 'I love you.'

Sasuke had closed his eyes again in agony, in shame of what he had said to his master. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' He pushed Sasuke gently back down, onto the floor, one arm supporting him as he was lowered. 'I love you,' he repeated, pushing his lips against Sasuke's, stymied when he got a reaction, the small lips under him answering to his needs. Raising his head once again, he stared into Sasuke's gorgeous, golden eyes. 'I love you, and I have done so for months, years. My love is true- it's from my very soul. Sasuke, will you believe me? Will you accept me?'

Somehow, during their play in kisses for the last minutes, Sasuke had finally recognized Yukimura's exact thoughts on the boy. He had really loved Sasuke, probably for as long as he had said he had, and his love was one from the soul, for nothing in the world could have made Sasuke think twice of the sad, ashamed face- which he had seen many times before in battles Yukimura could not do anything about, when the people they cared for never came back again. It was the look of having lost something important, as Yukimura had thought he had done when his shinobi's outraged reply had set him back a few steps.

He touched the side of his master's face, and smiled warmly. 'I believe you,' he said softly. 'I trust you.' He let out a deep breath, and leaned back contently on the soft floor. 'Now,' he continued, eyes half open and gazing peacefully up at the man towering over him. 'Show me your love to me, and I'll show you my trust.'

Yukimura could not help but give a small smile at the boy's unusually submissive behaviour. 'Are you sure about this?' he asked gently, crawling on top of him, feeling around on his body sometimes. Sasuke answered him with a slight, but determined frown. 'Quite sure,' he answered. Not that he needed to, as the older man's hands were already creeping up to his shorts.

Yukimura's face split into his normal half smile, and kissed the boy again on his mouth. 'Aren't you glad that you thought about it before?' he murmured.

Sure, Sasuke thought. Because I don't think I'd have been able to enjoy this as much if I had that weighing down on me.

Amidst his blushing, another thought spoke.

_Yukimura… tastes like tears…_

*****

'Mmm…Yukimura, no…!'

Yukimura reached up, and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Shh,' he assured. 'It'll all be over soon.'

Sasuke looked down fearfully as he retreated back down to his small, swollen member, across the fully naked, meager body. Now exposed to the cooler, outside air, it had become more sensitive than ever to every single touch.

'Nn…Hah!'

He let out a gasp as sudden warmth enveloped it. Yukimura ran his tongue over the small thing, smirking as he felt the boy draw his arms closer to his chest, stiffening at the touch. He pushed it fully into his mouth, letting his tongue poke at the skin below it also. Sasuke let out a small cry and almost bucked through his throat, if the older man had not been holding him down on his stomach with one hand.

The other crept down to play with his balls. Fondling them around his fingers, he placed them on his palm and bounced them teasingly up and down on them, the jumping feeling making Sasuke moan and mewl in protest, his legs, this time, having a hard time to keep still from squirming.

Sasuke clutched his arms even tighter towards him, fists pushing against his mouth to stop himself from wailing out loud. Yukimura kept playing with his balls, squishing one finger in between them and wriggling it around, making the smaller boy gasp and stretch out the muscles in his legs from the sensation. The hand on his stomach slithered down to his crotch, grasping it still as Yukimura's hot tongue swirled around the tip, occasionally prodding it for an extra round of sweet moans emitted from Sasuke's mouth. As the hand started to move, tauntingly slowly, up and down his hard member, the boy could not take it any more- he twisted around on his back, thrashing in the fits of heated pleasure, sweeping up his body in rushing waves.

'Yu-Yukimura!' he sobbed, breathing rapidly as the tears started forming from the agitating sentiment as the hands and mouth worked expertly on the most private parts of his body. 'D-don't, tease…' He let out another gasp as Yukimura pinched him on the balls, before moving past his stomach to his chest, fingers tweaking the already hard, darkened nipples. A small cry escaped the younger boy's hanging, open mouth as he twisted one between his fingers, and he trailed them upwards even more, tickling Sasuke's neck before letting it rest on his chin.

'Ah,aah- P-Please…' Sasuke gasped, struggling to contain the whimpers of need. 'Yu-Yukimura…!'

Yukimura, still busying himself with the tantalizing licking, smirked in the middle of his actions. He had never heard Sasuke whine, beg, in such a needing voice. It was music to his ears, and he decided to move the torture on a bit more. He lifted his head slightly from the swollen member, his lips still brushing it's tip.

'Suck,' he commanded, and Sasuke shuddered as the warm breath swept over his lower stomach. Obediently, still on the verge of tears, the boy released his clenching hands to grab Yukimura's arm quickly, and forced the longest four completely into his mouth. Almost choking at their largeness, he concentrated on lathering them completely with his saliva. Careful not to scrape them with his sharp teeth as he pushed them further into his mouth to suck on them vehemently, he slobbered over them as the drool dribbling from the corners of his lips mingled with the somewhat runnier, sharper tasting tears that fell as he scrunched up his golden eyes.

The smile on Yukimura's lips could have been felt down below. He appraised the petite body, probably in a half delusional state by now, as he lifted his head off the floor slightly to cover more of the digits in his mouth. The little, vigorously licking tongue occasionally flashed out, the small hands clutching at the wrist to keep the older man's hand steady. A pink blush had stretched itself across the sobbing boy's face, a couple of tears running down from the hardly open, lust filled golden eyes. Enjoying the small sounds Sasuke was making in time with his pumps on his member, the older man withdrew his slender fingers from the wet cavern, much to his shinobi's chagrin.

Sasuke was not about to let go so easily. 'Yukimura…' he protested, still hanging onto the larger rising arm.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow at this new possessiveness. 'Now, Sasuke,' he told him quietly. 'I'll give you something you'll like very much, if you let me go. Trust me, will you?' he added when Sasuke looked suspicious.

The younger boy hesitated, and nodded. 'Okay.' He released his hands and had them settle down, sprawled across his sides, on the floor next to him.

Yukimura felt his heart skip a beat at the childish acceptance from the usually moody Sasuke. He smiled, and restrained the urge to mutter 'Cute,' under his breath. 'Alright, then,' he said instead, lowering the slippery fingers down the boy's body. 'Try to relax, Sasuke.'

And the boy tried to, tried to contain his nerves, but how could he when Yukimura was going so much lower than last time? He held his breath as Yukimura scrutinized the space between his legs, wondering just what he had planned for him, when the older man suddenly plunged in one of his wet fingers into the tight opening.

Sasuke bucked, unable to repress the scream that flew out of his mouth, in the shock and pain of the abrupt entry. Yukimura gritted his teeth as the tiny pink hole started sucking the foreign item in, but did not move it in fear of causing Sasuke some harm. Instead, he stilled the young boy by softly stroking his member with his other hand, as though it was some pet needed to be calmed down.

'Don't worry, Sasuke,' he comforted the panting boy. Sasuke had raised his head a bit to look down at him, staring at his actions and the boy's own, standing member, which was now throbbing almost painfully. 'If you don't move, and leave it all to me, then everything will be fine. Trust me,' he repeated his previous phrase, winking at him from between his legs. 'You'll enjoy it soon enough.'

Sasuke nodded, tears streaming anew, but did not lower his head in sheer worry of what Yukimura was going to do. His small hands clutched at the tatami floor beside him, as he drew in a great amount of air and readied himself for the next move.

Yukimura could feel the muscles inside relaxing around the intruding finger, and slowly wriggled it forwards until he hit a blockade. Smirking, he prodded it once, and received a low groan from the boy in return. After a few more pokes, he had reduced Sasuke into a moaning, whimpering mass of wanting and pleasure, and he added in another finger to join the first. After waiting for Sasuke to settle down again at the pushing motion, he moved the two digits in different directions, scissoring motions to stretch out the small boy's inside. The cries took a longer while than the last time to quieten, and Yukimura, now itching with desire and feeling hard himself, stuck in the third and fourth fingers into the tiny hole in quick succession, listening to the gasps coming from the younger boy's mouth match themselves in time with his pumps on the crotch, and the thrusts the digits inside were making as they hit his prostrate over and over again.

'Ha, hah…ah! Yukimura…'

The man reached over and kissed Sasuke quickly on the lips, feeling the wet stick onto his own cheeks as he did. 'Something wrong, Sasuke?' Their breath mingled with each other, as he gazed endearingly down at the boy.

He gulped, not sure if he could last the sentence. 'I… There's, a strange feeling, down there…aah!'

He shuddered, and Yukimura noticed that the precum was finally leaking out. He quickly pressed a large thumb right on the tip of the head, before addressing Sasuke again.

'Nothing to worry about, Sasuke…But you're feeling as though you need to let something out, hmm? As though you need a release?'

Sasuke sobbed. 'Ye- yes!' He cried out again as he tried to hold back the coming feeling, and a little more of the white liquid seeped out, onto Yukimura's thumb. 'Ma-make it stop, Yukimura…I don't want to…' He hiccupped, clear tears dripping onto his chest as he lay back down again.

Yukimura kept up his taunting. 'But, you're feeling all hot and bothered, aren't you?...Let it out, Sasuke…You'll feel much better, don't keep it in…'

He did not impede the thrusting movements his fingers inside was making. Speeding up the fucking, he watched the small changes his shinobi's face was making. The clenched teeth slowly loosened, the mouth opening wide in the cry, eyes scrunched up tight to the rising heat.

'Ya!…Yada, Yukimura…please…'

'Let it out, Sasuke,' he made his tone carry as much authority as possible, in order to push Sasuke off the edge.

'Oh…no, ah – hah! Ya…Aaaaaaaaah!!!'

_Churuuuu….guzhuzhyururu…_

He finally came viciously, the liquid spattering itself so far as his stomach and chest, some flying all the way to the other man above him. His seed escaped through the small gaps underneath Yukimura's pressing thumb, making the strange sounds that made Sasuke shudder even more at the force. He quietly cursed his master for teasing him like that, preventing the release from it's usual smoothness, like he had experienced when he was alone in bed.

He blushed terribly at the memory, and the fact that Kosuke – and possibly the rest of the Jyuuyushi, as well – knew about his secret store of sheets.

But the thoughts were swept aside at the plopping sound and sense as Yukimura pulled his fingers out of the nicely stretched out crevice, satisfied with the outcome. 'That was quite a release, Sasu-chan,' he grinned, finally removing his forefinger from his now considerably shrunken member and licking it.

'Shu - shut up,' He wearily closed his eyes, letting his head fall back again. The exhaustion from the actions had finally caught up with him, tiring him out as though something had sapped him of his strength. However, it wasn't long before he was jolted awake again by a touch down below.

'Oh, no you don't, Sasuke. What do you think I've been preparing you for, all this time?'

'Wha-'

He broke off with a strangled gasp as Yukimura reached up and grabbed his member, jerking it with a strength he had not shown in the earlier exercise.

'No…Stop! Yukimura! I don't want to…again…'

'Yes, you do, Sasuke,' his master replied through gritted teeth. 'You liked it so much, didn't you? You're just as stubborn as always…never wants to admit it…'

His other hand had crept up to his own pants, still tied around his waist, and was loosening it in order to reveal his own, rock hard member to stand out proudly. Sasuke stared at it through his half lidded eyes, mouth agape.

'Wha- what are you going to do…?'

Yukimura smirked, lowering himself down between the younger boy's legs. 'The finishing touch,' he said softly. 'But I'll only do it if you want me to…you'll have to beg for it, Sasuke…'

The boy immediately twisted his head to one side. 'I'll never beg!'

The man frowned. 'But you were, just now, you know…"Yukimura, please! More, more!"'

'I never said that!'

'Yes you did, and even then you can't deny _this,_' he flicked the boy's already stiffening member, making the boy gasp and bring his hands over it to protect it, knocking off the larger hand on it. 'I promised you'll enjoy it…and you did, didn't you? I didn't think that you would let out so much when you came.'

Sasuke's face was burning. 'Shu-shut up!' he cried, trying desperately to throw the words off and cursing his stammering.

The older man smiled, and bent his head forward. 'Let me give you a preview, shall I?' he muttered in his position between Sasuke's open legs, and thrust his tongue quickly inside the stretched out entrance.

Jerking his head upwards, Sasuke let put a startled cry as the hot, rough tongue was swept inside the edges of his widened hole. Pleased with the reaction, Yukimura continued his exploring, diving in deeper until his nose was buried in the soft, sweaty flesh above. Withdrawing his tongue for a second, he cupped the opening with his large mouth, breathing out through it and successfully provoked Sasuke to squirm and gasp. After letting his tongue to once again poke around as far as it could go inside the slippery cave of muscles, he found that it took a bit of stretching the thick, wet muscle to be able to reach and brush the point that rendered Sasuke into a mass of writhes and groans. He started to suck noisily on the entrance, allowing some saliva to drool out and into the hole.

'Yaa! Ahhn, Yuki, mura…!'

Sasuke sobbed at the ecstasy of it all, wave after wave of need and pleasure crashing down on him as his master continued his antics, and he did not notice one hand creeping up from the side, and joined his own above the hardening crotch.

He blinked as it came to rest on top of the hands covering it. 'What-'

'Join me for this, won't you?' came his master's muffled request, still burrowed inside his hole. The hand laced itself over one of the younger boy's own smaller ones, and, trapping it between his fingers, pulled it over to grab the now bare crotch together. The boy groaned as the pair of mismatched hands started moving up and down simultaneously on his stiff phallus, the larger keeping the other right underneath it by squeezing the fingers together, and he soon started to feel incredibly heated again.

'No…Stop it already, Yukimura!'

He brought his remaining hand forward and planted it on the man's moving head, and pushed hard at it, tearing him away from the opening in his ass and eliciting an annoyed growl from his master.

'No, I won't,' hissed Yukimura, driving forwards to kiss around the lipped edges. Sasuke shivered at the light brushing, but persisted on his shoving. 'I'm going all the way through,' continued Yukimura, now reluctantly giving into the force of the pushes, and drawing away a short distance. 'You shouldn't be trying to stop me yourself, I know you want this too…or do you just want to do all these yourself?' A mischievous gleam appeared in his dark blue eyes, and before Sasuke could register the words' meaning, he felt the hand in his master's hair grabbed and a second later, a finger, quickly licked and just about wet, was enveloped by sucking walls of his own hole.

'Aaaaah!!'

He had never felt so _tight_ – he was hot, and gasping, the pain as his nails jabbed the fleshy walls disappeared into the crazy spins of desire and lust swelling in his heart – and his other hand was moving to, dragged up and down by Yukimura's larger one. Suddenly, the hand left his, and he was jerking himself off alone, and still on his back, he decided to move his finger inside – and it felt so _good_. Despite the clenching tightness he added in a second, then a third and a fourth, and when he felt that no more could be put in along with them he started to thrust it vigorously in and out, finding his sweet spot quickly, as Yukimura had done, and hitting it with precision every time he thrust. They were well paced with the hand stroking his member, the movements there getting more rapid as the plunges inside of himself got quicker and harder too.

Soon, he was fucking himself with his fingers at an unbelievable speed, the other hand moving up and down on the small, wriggling crotch just about keeping up with it. Loud moans dropped out of his salivating, open mouth, mixed with his sobs at the roughness of it all, and the bliss it was causing. Sasuke felt that he now understood fully why humans liked sex so much.

Yukimura was sitting cross legged some way in front of him, stroking his own manhood as he appraised the small boy on the floor with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. The delightful sounds the boy evicted as he continued to touch himself was all too inviting, but he was forced to wait for the climax. It was not long until then, but even so he hardly felt any impatience. He was enjoying the view in front of his eyes of the blushing, crying little boy on his back, legs spread out wide as one arm came right down his front to touch his leaking member. The other curled around one of his knees to reach his own crevice, thus lifting that leg up towards the ceiling and exposing the stretched out hole to the roaming eyes of his master, as well as most of his digits sunk into it, curling and pushing amazingly rapidly, so that even to Yukimura's eyes they were quite a blur as they moved. His lifted leg was swinging to the movements of the supporting arm underneath, the bended part below the knee kicking in the air as the thrusts continued in earnest. His groans filled the room, mingling with the pants and small cries, and it all ended in one long, loud scream as he came again, as powerfully as ever…

'Ohh, ha- Aaaaaahh!!!'

His fingers plopped out, leg dropping as his arm reached up to cover his face, and the other, too, released his member to move higher across his seed splattered, heaving chest to join it at his mouth. Hands bunching up into fists, he squeezed them together and down onto his moist lips as he hiccupped in his sobs, eyes shut tight as Yukimura approached him with a small smile on his face.

'Dear me, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the other Jyuuyushi here heard that…' He chuckled at Sasuke's shocked face, or what he could see of it. 'Anyway, remember that for anytime you need to release yourself, and I'm not around.'

Ignoring the muffled outraged noises emitted from the boy, he leaned in to examine how his body was faring. To his surprise, his member was still up and standing, lengthened in his size. He smiled.

'My, my, we've got us here a fast learner, haven't we?'

Not bothering to wait for an answer, he separated the boy's thin legs and examined the hole in between them. This time, it was to his expectations, as it had already been more than well stretched and was gaping enough to let a very large thing in. Yukimura giggled. Perfect.

'Let's get this over with,' he said, positioning himself and grabbing his own member. 'I really don't think I can wait any longer.'

Sasuke stared down at him, eyes wide and afraid, but he nodded and tried to relax his muscles as he lay his head back down.

Yukimura placed the head of his large crotch sideways on the area first, rolling it around for the fun of watching Sasuke squirm with anticipation and uncomfortableness. After flicking it around his still tighter hole in his ass without going any deeper than the outer lips, he finally positioned it right outside of the wider, stretched one, before thrusting in as brutally as he could make it.

The sound of skin slapping skin resounded around the room, but it was covered completely under Sasuke's anguished scream. He screamed and screamed, but Yukimura did not relent, and with gritted teeth he continued banging inside of his little, beautiful shinobi, hitting the same spot on his prostrate with increasing speed. Sasuke began to feel the delight within the pain again, and his screams quickly turned from those of agony to those of lust and bliss and _more_. He gasped, the bigness of his member not being a problem at least, and his gasps started to carry words, elicited mewls and whimpers joining in occasionally.

'Ah, ah, haaah…Yukimura, nya, ahhnn, _faster_, fu, nnnh…'

Yukimura reached up, and kissed Sasuke with a bruising force on the mouth. 'Ha, nn, Sasuke~' he groaned, short grunts coming forth as he shoved in harder, faster. 'Say it…I won't do it all if you don't,' he threatened, slowing down a tiny bit suddenly to show him he meant it.

If Sasuke had the strength, he would have rolled his eyes, and if he wasn't so needy at the moment he would have resisted the urge. But all he could do then was only crack open his eyelids a minute inch, and he was so desperate for this love that he was willing to give in to anything for the happy ending. 'Oh, fuck it,' he muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

He snaked his arms above Yukimura's shoulders, and hands grabbing over it, he raked his fingers along the man's pushing back. 'Fuck _me_, Yukimura!!' he cried, so wanton and needy in the rapture of the thrusts. 'Please, please, take me _more!!!_''

Yukimura grinned, and leaned down to cover the crying boy's lips with the same force as earlier, slipping a bit from time to time with the continued thrusts. He grabbed hold of the boy's firm butt and, massaging it a bit, raised it slightly, himself on knees as he continued to push and pull, in and out. He bent down even more to whisper in his ear. 'Say my name, Sasuke…' he hissed.

Sasuke complied submissively, without a second thought. 'Yu- Yukimura,' he sobbed.

'What was that? I couldn't quite hear it from up here…'

'Ah, Yukimura…hah, yahn, Yukimura, Yu- Yukimura…fu, hnn, Yukimura…'

He lay in the bliss as the other man pounded into him, his butt still raised in the air and supported by those strong, large hands, chanting the name through the moans like a mantra. He could feel himself going over the edge, the precum already showing out, but he held it in, waiting for his master inside of him to get ready…

'Yuki, mura, aahn, ha, Yukimura…Yukimura, I love you, so much, please, _please_…'

In his dazed state he said the unnecessary words, but as soon as they were out he felt it was right- the lust filled look had subsided in his master's eyes, and he obligingly burrowed his lips down towards the other reaching, rising pink ones, kissing him with so much depth and warmth that Sasuke felt like he might drown in it…

'I love you too, Sasuke…more than you could possibly imagine…'

The boy stared up at him then, tears glistening at the rims of his golden eyes, into the tender, soft face of Yukimura above him. He spoke quietly.

'I think I do…Yukimura…'

He fell back with a gasp as another thrust landed itself on just the right point. Yukimura spoke through clenched teeth.

'Sasuke…I'm going to…'

'I'm ready,' was his short reply.

He reached up his raised part of the body, and with both hands, started sliding them vigorously on his hardened crotch in pace with the older man's thrusts. He kept it up through his tears, the spinning feeling back again and causing him to whimper out the only name that made sense to him in the world again and again.

'Yukimura, Yukimu- ra, aah, Y-Yu, kimura, hah, hah, Yuki – Yukimura, _Yukimu-_'

'Sasuke.'

At the clear voice ringing out his own name Sasuke came, crying out as, for the third time that day, he spurted like a geyser on him and the other man's chest. Yukimura, too, came only moments later inside of the small boy, the cry mingling with the boy's voice as he squirted his seed inside him, filling him and tossing Sasuke into oblivion, one much deeper than now. The white liquid leaked out along with his member as it was pulled, some running down his thigh as he was put down and some pooling onto the floor right below Sasuke's hole. Yukimura took the chance to stoop down and lick around the edges of it, achieving a wriggle and a mewl from the boy, but, to his disappointment, no arousal.

He sighed reluctantly and reached over to pick up the light body easily, sitting himself down and cradling the little naked boy in his arms. 'Well,' he mused, smiling at the boy snuggling up in the crook of his arm. 'I guess you let out too much today, so no helping it. How are you feeling?' he asked anxiously, as Sasuke was staying too still for his liking, despite getting picked up and placed in an embrace.

Sasuke let out a tiny yawn. 'Tired.'

A relieved smile broke out. 'Sleepy?'

'After all that, who wouldn't be?' he muttered, seeking the warmth he found there blindly, and as a result, ended up pressing himself against Yukimura's chest. He breathed in deeply, sensing Yukimura's quickened heartbeats and the musky smell of sweat, but also sniffing in the scent of sake and the other sharp, yet sweet smell of Yukimura himself.

The older man chuckled at this cute action, and brought his closest hand underneath him to skillfully reach up and cup his little partner's face. The golden eyes opened, as though expecting the next act to come, and sure enough, the boy's waiting lips were met with a larger one descending on them, but just a soft, chaste kiss for once was exchanged this time. Sasuke leaned into the touch of the comforting hand, but his eyelids were drooping as though they were being weighed down by a heavy load.

Yukimura continued to smother the face with light butterfly kisses, starting with tracing the tear stains with his lips.

'I can't believe we just made love,' Yukimura commented nonchalantly. Sasuke snorted.

'Yukimura…I need to get my clothes…'

Yukimura let his eyes sweep over the bare body in his arms, but none of the hungry, desiring look remained. Now it was only pure loving, although he lingered on some scars etched onto the smooth skin with slight distaste. He came to meet the boy's impatient, sleepy face when he was yanked lightly on the hair by him, who had been watching his roaming eyes as they also rested on the lower parts of his body.

He sighed. 'Leave it to me, Sasuke. You're feeling too tired now, aren't you? I'll clean everything up, go to sleep first.'

Too tired to argue, Sasuke nodded wearily, then rested his white haired head on Yukimura's chest, eyes closing. Only a few minutes later, Yukimura felt his breathing deepening, steadying, as he fell back to the awaited sleep. Grinning vaguely at the innocent sight, he laid the limp boy on the floor some distance away, and not about to leave him exposed, he dragged his long kimono with him to cover Sasuke as he fetched his clothes.

After a second thought, he clambered in with the naked boy.

Just a little snuggling won't hurt. Besides, by morning Sasuke would find that he would not be able to walk with the pain between his legs, and he will be forever bantered with his complaints and irritancy until he finds the right time to have sex with the boy to right his mood again. And until then, he may have to keep away a distance from his little lover, if he didn't want to be at the blunt of his grievances.

So, just for now…he pressed their bare skin together under the sprawled kimono, gently lifting the boy's head to slip his arm underneath to be used as a pillow, his other draped over Sasuke's rising and falling chest as warmth. He closed his own eyes to revel in the gentle atmosphere, a small smile flitting once again across his lips.

Peace fell upon the Sanada household once again. The rest of the jumpy inhabitants constantly looked towards the closed door of where the two lovers slept, but for those two, it was a quiet and fulfilled night.

The same thought had flown past their minds as they both drifted off to sleep.

……_I love you……_

* * *

That was my first M fic!

...Well. This is awkward.

I've noticed that there weren't many explicit YukiSasu fics here, so I decided to give myself the challenge. I think I broke my brain... Anyway, I didn't really intend for this thing to drag so long, but I think I got it to a satisfying ending. I'm just glad I managed to finish it in an oneshot.

Please review! I do love it when I realize that so many golden hearted people read my stories...*sparkles in eyes*. If you like SDK, then please go over my other stories when you have the time and kindness! And that was brought to you by Doublebend, the desperate fanfic writer who is overjoyed at every sign of a fellow author praising their work.

REVIEW!!! I LOVE YUKISASU!!!


End file.
